


"Beneath this frozen sky..."

by Useless_girl



Category: Placebo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: A little debate, some emotions and a little sex… :) Enjoy!</p>
<p>Dedicated: Still to black_day and for Zizi, who have started things a long time ago!</p>
<p>Note1: used song: Placebo – Leni</p>
<p>Note2: I think the end turned out a bit too “pink”, but maybe I’m just too critical to myself. :)</p>
<p>Note3: HAPPY 34TH BIRTHDAY, DEAR BRIAN!!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Beneath this frozen sky..."

 

 

** „Beneath this frozen sky…” **

 

 

“Say something at least!” Brian quietly asked the woman stepping into the elevator. She hasn’t said a word in the last hour. Since that moment…

They were standing in the elegant elevator next to each other after Sarah pushed number 12 on the panel. An older married couple and a young man were there too. The latter one watched the pretty woman and the thin man with his glasses on through the mirrored wall of the lift. But his look soon wandered onto the black-haired girl, who was wearing a loose black skirt and a sleeveless dark halter. She was easy to look at. But the young man in the suit looked away as soon as his eyes met with her cold ones and he quickly exited the elevator on the next floor.

“Sarah…” the singer tried again, but didn’t get an answer, he felt just the tenseness radiating from his girlfriend.  _‘The calm before the storm…’_  he thought. He knew that he can’t get off with only this. He knew her, he knew that he’d hurt her badly.

The door slid apart and by the time he came back from his thoughts he was already standing alone in the corner. He had to lengthen his strides to catch up with the nervous figure.

“Sweetie…” he carefully touched the naked shoulder as he caught her up in front of the door. He saw her hands shaking as she was toiling with the keys. Sarah shrugged her shoulder to get rid off his hand then stepped into the suite, throwing her bag into a nearby armchair.

Brian was all at see as he followed her into the kitchen, where he heard the water running. As he stepped in he saw her showing his back to him as she leant against the kitchen counter, holding a glass of cold water.

“Baby, I know that…”

“Leave me alone, Brian!” she exclaimed finally and threw the glass against the wall.

He just froze there for a moment, listening to the sounds of the shattering glass.

“Maybe this wasn’t necessary.”

“Why?! You can pay for it, don’t you? Just like for that fucking pathetic whore!”

“Baby…”

“Don’t call me like that!” she looked at him with her piercing blue eyes, which could have killed right now “You… you! Argh!” she went silent, swallowing down the word she wanted to say.

“I know.”

“Don’t play the understanding or guilty role! I know that this wasn’t the first time! How many times?”

“I…”

“No, don’t say it! I don’t want to know how many times you’ve cheated on me! Though you swore to me that you won’t do it again! And adding to this… with a guy!”

“I can’t help it! I couldn’t resist…”

“If not you then who could? Me? I wasn’t enough for you? You needed a fucking dick into your mouth too? Well, congratulations Brian Molko!”

“But Sarah, when we got together, you knew about my past! You knew that I like men too!”

“Oh yes, I’m clear with this, as I was back then. Remember when I stepped into that bathroom and ‘someone’ just cummed into a bitch’s mouth? I don’t know who was the one swearing to God that he won’t do it again! If I remember clearly, that someone was you… or am I wrong?”

“No” he looked away.

Sarah took a wobbly and deep breath then stepped to the window.

“I hope you know that this new cheating of yours hurt me badly. More than the previous one. I don’t know what to think of myself – now that you cheated on me with a man. Am I not enough for you? Don’t you get everything from me what leaves your mouth?”

“Sarah, don’t blame yourself. It’s different with them. You know that.”

“With them?! So there were more… or are more…” she whispered coldly.

Brian sighed sadly. He knew that he won’t be able to explain to her exactly why he needed such relationships. He couldn’t change his nature, feelings and desires. In some degree these connections inspired him musically and lyrically. He quietly stepped behind her and stroked along her upper-arm.

“Don’t touch me! An hour ago you touched something else.”

“But… I love you.”

“I know, but sadly it’s not enough. I think…”

“No! Don’t say it!”

“Brian!” she said and stepped aside to walk into the living room and sit down onto the couch.

“What should I say or do for your forgiveness?” he kneeled down in front of her.

Sarah didn’t answer. She turned her head towards the window. A storm was coming. The lightning was already visible. He felt Brian’s hands shaking on her knees.

 

_"I kneel before her, beneath this frozen sky_

_Beneath her shoulder, beneath her evil eye_

_She towers over this male…”_

 

She loved him so much! But her heart was aching from the pain he caused. She didn’t know whether she will be able to forgive him.

“Please, don’t leave me!” he looked at her with desperately shining green eyes.

_Leaving him…_

She knew that her gaze was cold as she looked back at him. She liked looking into Brian’s eyes. She could read out a lot of things from there.  _‘So honest and sad…’_  she thought. Her heart sank. She knew that he’ll collapse if she leaves him. She loved him and she didn’t want him to hurt himself, but she felt like suffocating if she has to stay in this room.

_Leaving him…_

A cold shiver ran down her spine from the picture which greeted her in that room after the concert. She squeezed her eyes shut, because she didn’t want to remember that unmistakable situation. She could still remember the feeling as her heart sank, as she stormed out from the dressing room. She could still hear as Brian caught up with her by her car. And when after a few minutes he touched her, she just felt disgusted. She couldn’t bear his touch so she just pushed him hard against the side of the car and without a word she slapped him hard on his face.

 

_"She beats me harder than any kind of guy…”_

 

She saw the anger in the green eyes for a few moments, but he didn’t hit her back. If he did, she would have packed her things and left. She wasn’t sure that she shouldn’t do it right now…

_Leaving him…_

They were looking at each other for long minutes, just like now. He was still kneeling in front of her, looking up at her with his begging and unsure eyes. She saw on him that he loves her and that he was suffering from the thing he did…

_Leaving him…_

… but it wasn’t the first and probably neither the last time he did this to her…

_Leaving him…_

… back then she gave him another chance…

_Leaving him…_

… maybe she shouldn’t have…

_Leaving him…_

These words Brian said were echoing in her mind. She knew that she should listen to them – if she saw things from the rational side, but… she always listened to her heart. To her heart, which was now broken and was bleeding somewhere deep inside of her. She just watched the small kneeling figure and her eyes started to ease up very slowly. Brian’s grip on her knees tightened as he started realizing this.

_Leaving… him?_

In the next moment she was already in his neck and hugged him so tightly that they both could barely breathe.

_‘I can’t do it! I love this corrupted little fairy too much! Brian, be damned…’_

She breathed in his familiar scent like someone drowning, and her body gladly greeted the arms sneaking around her body.

“Sarah…”

“You stupid! Stupid! Stupid… prick!” she whispered, holding her sobbing back “Why can’t I hate you?! What did you do to me?! Why can’t I leave you, you jerk?!”

Brian didn’t say a word just smiled faintly and with one hand he carefully stroked the soft hair as her head was buried into the crook of his neck. He hugged the slim body to his so tightly that it hurt.

“Sarah… baby!” he pulled away a bit to turn the pale face towards him with his right hand “You know that I love you, don’t you?”

“I know, you idiot!” she whispered with teary eyes. She could still hold herself back. Brian rarely saw her crying.

He slowly pulled close his love’s head to give a calming kiss onto the dry lips. Sarah didn’t protest, she accepted the touch of Brian’s soft lips with closed eyes, while one tiny teardrop ran down her face. He carefully kissed its salty way then looked into his love’s deep blue, piercing eyes. He felt guilty. He broke his promise – although he remembered that he made it when he was out of his mind… while this beast was dancing passionately on his hips during one of their lovemakings. But after all he gave his word for not doing it again and he misused this. He made a fool of her. Not just once. Too many times. If he was her, he wouldn’t forgive to himself. But he saw the dark flames in her eyes – the love – which gave her an excuse for this “weakness” of hers. And this was his luck. He didn’t know how much time it would take to forget this wonderful woman, because despite everything he had done he went nuts for her. He wanted her in every minute of the day if he was with her. Even know as he looked into the broken eyes. The love was clear on her face. She was beautiful. Her familiar sweet scent surrounded him. It always turned him on, but now he didn’t want to lay into her. He was just watching her, stroking her face. It hurt him to see the sadness there, but he could blame only himself.

Sarah felt like dying in case he couldn’t feel his lips on hers right away, so she bent forward to kiss him passionately. From the élan they ended up on the floor. She was kissing him for long minutes, pinning him down on the carpet. She felt his hands on her back, waist and butt. For a moment she pulled back to tear his white shirt apart. The buttons landed silently on the soft carpet. She ran her hands greedily on the snow-white chest.

Brian grabbed her ass and pulled her back onto him. His hands ran up on her thighs, rolling the black skirt up. They didn’t stop kissing. He soon got rid off her halter then the unnecessary bra landed on the floor too. His quick hands were already on the revealed velvety skin. He went crazy from the feeling as the soft groin pressed against his. He knew that he won’t be able to hold back for long. His body watched the hand sliding down on his tummy. He had to hold his breath as he was waiting for her to loosen his belt. His trousers were getting painfully tight.

_‘I’ll show him what I’m capable of… At least for this night he’ll forget every man. He’ll be just mine!’_  Sarah thought as she propped herself on one hand and with the other he reached into the open trousers.

Brian moaned under her as the long fingers slid around his hardness. He could bear the soft moves of her wrist just for a few minutes: he had to roll her under him, because he didn’t want to cum yet. He quickly pulled down the skirt and the black boots then he crawled over her again to taste the beautiful breasts.

Sarah panted quietly from the pampering then she forced herself to pull away the owner of the hot tongue and look into his eyes. “Not here… Bri…” she whispered and gave a gentle kiss onto the face between her hands.

He slowly nodded after the deep kiss then helped up his nearly completely naked girlfriend just to nuzzle to her and start stepping towards the master bedroom, while his teeth started softly tasting the sensitive white neck. She began panting urgently and pressed his head closer to her – she went nuts when he sucked on her neck. Her body was filled by the overwhelming lust within a moment. With a quick move she pushed him onto the bed. She knew that he liked when she was this fierce with him. Her fingers needed just a moment to drag down his jeans and they stroked down the tight underpants from the narrow waist too. She wanted him to suffer a bit. She didn’t let him into her body right away. And she didn’t let him touch her with those wonderfully greedy hands either. She quickly pulled out the belt from his jeans and grabbed his hands, which reached for her, forcing them over Brian’s head. First he wasn’t willing to let it, but finally Sarah won – though there was a moment when she nearly softened up as she bent over him to tie his hands to the headboard, because Brian’s mouth could reach her breasts in this position easily. She had to concentrate hard not to let him bury his face into her hardened tits even more. When she’d finished, she straightened up on him with a satisfied smile, admiring her work.

“What’re you up to?” he probed his tight shackles, examining her dark look. Sometimes he seriously feared her. His green eyes followed the hand moving downwards on his stomach until it started scratching him sensually. He bent his head back from the nearly painful strokes then their eyes met again. An evil smile appeared on her face as she bent forward and slid lower on him so she could lick along his tummy. She slowly ran her tongue around his bellybutton a few times then she started biting his skin under her hipbones. She could feel Brian’s rock-hard cock by her neck and she smiled to herself, because she knew that her hair was tickling his sensitive skin. After a while she found the delicate skin of his inner-thighs. By that time the body under her was shaking unstoppably and during the few harder bites he cried out loud. She got closer and closer to his painfully hard cock, but she didn’t touch it. He wanted to hear him beg. She glimpsed up and looked him in the eye. Now she could hear him whine very quietly from the torment.

“Do you want me to…”

“Yes! Stop torturing me!” he cut in, his arms straining as he tried to break free.

“Don’t flounce, my dear…” she whispered.

“Sarah!” he moved his hips.

“I want to hear it!”

“Please! Touch me!” he threw his head back into the pillow.

“No. This isn’t what I want to hear…”

“Then… then I beg you!!” he moaned as his back tensed. He wanted to feel her so badly, he nearly died. Every cell in his body was shaking for her.

 

_"I beg below her, my limbs are paralyzed…”_

 

It was long ago since he last felt himself this hard. He was afraid if he didn’t control himself, he’ll cum in the moment Sarah takes him into her mouth. So he rather squeezed his teeth together and tried to suppress a deep groan as he felt the skilled lips and tongue sliding along him. His hips moved unwillingly a few times to push himself deeper. She was torturing him for long minutes with the slow moves of her head. He could hold back his yells just until her slim finger touched him behind his balls. In that moment he nearly screamed from pleasure, but he still managed to hold himself back.

“Sarah!”

She knew why he called her name. She knew his body and reactions. Even from his smallest move she knew when she had to stop if she wanted to use him for fulfilling her own desires too. So she rather pressed her hardened nipples to the white chest and kissed him deeply.

The storm outside got very close. First just a few unsure raindrops fell then in the next moments it was raining cats and dogs. Loud cracks and sharp thunderbolts got into the room. The rain fell onto the expensive floor through an open window and as the fresh air streamed in, it stroked along her sweaty body while she was already taking a ride on his hips. Since a few minutes ago Brian asked her to take him into her velvet heaven and now she was moaning loud from joy too. Her hips moved with a maddening rhythm and with the sudden circles of her hips she drove him crazy. The owner of the slim body under her was screaming constantly. She let him as deep as it was possible – it nearly hurt for both of them.

He enjoyed beyond words as they were balancing on the edge of pleasure and pain as this demonic being pressed against his burning groin. Between his moans he glimpsed up at the body over him, which was lit by the lightning time after time. He enjoyed what she was doing to him although he knew that she was “punishing” him now, trying to show him what he risked with cheating on her. He loved the pain in his red wrists, in his tensing arms, in his groin and on his scratched stomach… By now he wouldn’t have cared if she hit him. Nothing really mattered. They were getting closer unstoppable to the desired relief. It was hard to decide which one of them was louder, but their screams were partly masked by the loud raindrops.

Towards the end Brian returned the hard pushes unwillingly and when he felt the hotness starting to pulsate around him and heard the desperate groan from above, he had to cum with a deep thrust, moaning Sarah’s name.

From somewhere very far she felt the writhing and straining body under her. It was as if she heard her name too, but she didn’t care, because the twanged string of pleasure was still quavering in her. She made some more small circles with her hips then she lay down on Brian’s panting chest, kissing his neck and chin tenderly so his thrown-back head could relax and turn back to her. They watched each other with cloudy eyes. Sarah leant closer and licked the dry lips a few times.

“Demon…” he whispered, barely touching her lips.

Sarah smiled for the first time since she’d caught him in the dressing room.

Now he started to feel the pain in his wrists so he hoped that soon she’ll untie him. She gave another quick kiss to him and slid him out of her body. Brian sighed then with a confused look he watched his love crawling out of bed.

“Baby… don’t you want to let me go?”

She didn’t answer just sat down into a nearby armchair and with her graceful movements she lit a cigarette. She exhaled the smoke with an evil smile.

“I think I’ve got my punishment… Let me go, please!” he strained his aching arms. But not just his hands were throbbing from this wild shag, but his whole body.

“Did you really get it?” she asked back on a low tone, leaning forward. But her move distracted Brian’s attention as the round breasts have moved too. It was unbelievable, but just after a few minutes he wanted her badly again. He let his eyes wander upwards on the crossed legs, not leaving out a single part of her body.

Sarah saw the green cat-like glimpse. He always looked at her like this when he wanted her. She started to pity him so she stubbed out her cigarette and walked to her captive who was staring at her body. She waited until he looked her in the eye again – she stepped closer just after this. She ran her fingers on the nice little face and short hair. Brian shook his shackles and with his face he tried to get closer to the velvety thigh, but he couldn’t reach her. She didn’t say a word just looked down at him. As she let her eyes wander on his body, it became clear to her what he wanted to do the most. Sarah leant slowly forward to free the wounded wrists. She didn’t want to let this happen, but she’d warned him not to flounce…

In the moment his hands were free again – not caring with the pain – he grabbed her waist and dragged her on the bed. He heard the surprised sigh when he rolled over her.

“Brian… no…”

“Let me show you… how much I love you… please!”

She just nodded and closed her eyes, accepting the soft kisses. It felt so good for her now. Her body started to slowly burn again as well under the strong hands’ strokes. But he wasn’t in a hurry. He caressed her lazily while his lips slowly slid onto the delicate neck then went down to the collarbones and stopped by her breasts. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft touches. She sighed as the wet tongue and lips started playing with her hardened nipples. Then Brian started to move downwards again, giving feather-like small kisses on her stomach. The fingers of his left hand were preparing the area for his lips. In the moment she felt the tongue sliding between her legs, she arched her back. After a few minutes she put her hand on Brian’s hand, which was caressing her thigh, wanting him to stop. He obeyed and crawled over her for another passionate kiss.

“Come…” she breathed after the sensual play of his tongue. 

Brian penetrated her easily. Both of them sighed from the familiar feeling and enjoyed the soft moves with closed eyes. His desire turned into something much deeper. His soul was nearly aching from wanting her, but he let this fill him just in the inside, he didn’t speed up.

Sarah could feel his love in every move he made. This soft lovemaking had touched her aching soul. She pulled him close to bury her tear-stained face into the crook of his neck. The tears, she managed to suppress until now, ran down on her cheeks silently. Brian noticed this and while he kept on with the moving, he wiped away a tear drop with his thumb from the flushed face then kissed down the others.

But the tears were still falling from her eyes when they both fell off the cliff for the second time. She embraced her panting love tightly. After a few minutes he gave a consoling kiss onto her left cheek and whispered into her ear on a sad tone: “I’m sorry for hurting you again…”

As an answer he got an eager kiss, which slowed down and she filled it with her emotions. “I love you too, Brian!” she finished the conversation from earlier.

The singer smiled then rolled off her so he could embrace her tightly. She soon cried herself into sleep, but Brian was still happy. He managed to “keep her”, though he thought that this will be too much for her. But she loved him too much. Sarah became addicted, just like him – he couldn’t exist without her for long. But…

No! The most important thing was now that he’ll wake up on her side again, her face will be the first thing he’ll see tomorrow and at the moment this was all he wanted. He gave a kiss into the messy hair then for a few minutes he listened to the rain, just to follow his love into the world of dreams afterwards.

 

_By: Useless-girl_   
  
_08-10/12/2006_


End file.
